Parentage: The new cultivar is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of Anthurium andraeanum ‘K52’, the seed parent, and Anthurium andraeanum ‘K24’, the pollen parent. Both parents are developed and owned by the inventor and were never commercially released. Said cross was performed by the inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands, in June of 2013. Seeds were harvested from ‘K52’, sown, and grown to maturity in order to evaluate for unique characteristics which may be of commercial value. In September of 2014, after evaluating the seedlings for approximately one and a half years, one progeny was observed to exhibit good plant vigor with a unique combination of large, vibrant pink flowers and attractive foliage. In November of 2014, after further evaluation to confirm the unique characteristics, the new cultivar was selected for commercialization and given the breeder denomination ‘ARAANTPIN1’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘ARAANTPIN1’, by way of meristematic tissue culture, was first performed in November of 2014 at a laboratory in De Lier, the Netherlands. Four successive generations so produced have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.